The present invention relates generally to appliances for use in collection of discharges from the stoma of an ostomy patient and more particularly relates to improved apparatus for forming a comfortable, reliable seal between the ostomy site and the interior of a collection pouch or drain.
Apparatus presently employed in the collection of a waste material ordinarily includes a relatively rigid, apertured base gasket which is supported on the abdominal wall of the patient by means of belts, adhesives and the like. Ordinarily such base gaskets include a centrally-disposed tubular flange designed to extend through an opening in the operative back wall of a disposable collection pouch which is adhered to the surface of the gasket. In operation, such gasket and pouch assemblies are mounted on the patient with the stoma protruding through the base gasket tubular flange in the direction of the pouch. The sensitive tissue of and around the stoma is protected from excoriation by the wastes through the use of a soft, pliable annular washer of karaya gum or other similar material. Such a washer is ordinarily disposed around the stoma between the base gasket and the wearer's abdomen.
The basic problem in the use of such a combination is the tendency for body heat to melt the washer element. The resultant oozing of washer material outwardly from the base gasket will soil the clothing and bed clothing of the patient. Another problem with such a combination results from the general bulkiness of the washer when disposed between the base gasket and the patient's abdomen. As a rule, longer lasting washers are thicker and thus make more difficult a close fit of the ordinarily rigid base gasket against the abdomen.